Breathe No More
by 9thDimen
Summary: "Save you?" Hiei asked."Save me Hiei," She said once more. "Save you from what?" She didn't answer but instead changed the subject completely. "I love you Hiei." Set in a time where a girl from our world 'falls' into the yu Yu Hakusho world. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1 Falling

Breathe No More

Chapter 1 Falling

Oriana

I've never been this pissed off in my entire life. He actually hit me! ME! All because I told him that he should lay off the alcohol for a bit. That stupid asshole, he never hit me before so why now? I know I'm not going back there, back to that trailer shithole. Yes, I live in a trailer. That's what I get for dropping out of high school and never getting my GED to go to college. I was stupid.

So stupid, jeesh. I shouldn't be driving right now when I'm this angry. I decided to head over to my mothers, like it would make me feel any better. My mother is a drug addict. Always has been always will be. Surprisingly I'm not a druggy myself; she was one of the other reasons why I dropped out of school. I had to take care of her. Another stupid mistake, I thought I could change her, clean her up, but of course it didn't work. I wish I realized that before.

I pulled in the driveway and stepped out of my car making sure I locked it before I walked away. When I walked up to the door I knocked several times with no answer. That's strange; her car is in the driveway why isn't she answering the door? She always hides a key in the dirt of some flower pots next to her door. Of course there weren't any flowers in them since she always forgets to water them. When I stepped inside the TV was blaring and I saw her sitting in her chair in front of it.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" I asked as I closed the door behind me locking it once more, and then walked into the kitchen to hang my coat up.

She didn't answer.

I sighed and walked over to her and stepped in front of the TV. Her head was facing down, she must be sleeping.

"Hey?" I shook her, no response. I shook her again and her head flopped to the side to reveal lifeless eyes. I took a couple of steps back until my back hit the wall. She was dead.

The police came quickly, they assessed the situation and told me she OD on cocaine. I was sitting on the porch while the police entered and exit my mother's house. I didn't pay any attention to them; I was still trying to process what happened to me today. My mother is dead.

My mother is dead.

She OD on cocaine.

The tears wouldn't stop falling from my face. I couldn't stop crying. Was this my fault? I should have been here for her instead of leaving her here all alone so I can run off with my trailer trash boyfriend. Her death is my entire fault.

My best friend Vanessa finally arrived, her eyes grew wide when she saw the police line and police officers walking freely through my yard and house, and when she caught sight of me she quickly exited her car and ran over to me. "Oh my god I just heard the news, are you all right Ora?" It's short for Oriana.

I didn't answer and she sat down next to me and put me in her arms where she held me. I turned my head so it was placed on her shoulder and continued to sob. "Shh, it's all right hun, I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you."

A couple of weeks have passed since that day; I've been staying with Vanessa since then depriving myself from everyone. I still went to work of course but that was the only time I ever went out. Pathetic I know, but what else can I do? I've lost everything, my home/boyfriend, my mother; I never had a father, he left my mother when he found out she was pregnant at the age of sixteen and he was eighteen. Yeah, messed up isn't it? My whole life has always been fucked up.

I sat on my butt in my pajamas on the sofa drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. I awaited my friend to arrive back home. She left to pick up a surprise for me; she said I needed the excitement. I have to say I am rather bored right now sitting here watching Grey's Anatomy at night, the newer episodes kind of suck. I could hear her car pull into the driveway, she drives a jeep liberty and they have really loud motors. When she came through the garage door she had a huge smile plastered on her face a Walmart bag in tow. She reached into her bag and said, "Look at what I got!" she pulled out all four seasons of Yu Yu Hakusho.

I could feel my face brighten up when I saw them. "Om my god, you didn't!"

"Yes I did, I knew they would lift your depressed and _deprived _spirit up."

"Deprived?"

She skipped over to me and sat down next to me completely ignoring my question. "Remember in middle school how obsessed we were with this Anime? Then when cartoon network stopped airing it we were so angry and started to do badly in middle school grade wise?" She started to laugh and I laughed with her. We were so stupid then; this show was all we had back then. Something to focus on other than our current lives at the moment; I missed those innocent days so much.

It took four days, one season a day and it was amazing. It brought back so many memories. I use to love Kurama so much; I remembered how I use to have drawings of him everywhere in my room. I was the master of drawing him. I almost forgot about him and I thanked Vanessa for making me relive a past that I missed so much.

"That was amazing," I said over dinner, which consisted of macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes. When I was in middle school I liked to mix them together and tonight I did just that.

"Having fun there?" Vanessa asked and laughed when I nodded vigorously. When we were finished eating and began to wash the dishes Vanessa asked me if I could take the garbage out and I did as I was told since I was mooching off her and I did everything I could to help her. Two garbage bags I had to take out, "How the hell did we have two bags of garbage since last week?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"We do eat don't we?" She yelled back.

"Not two bags worth of rotten food," I said to myself as I grabbed both bags and made my way to the end of the driveway.

When I got halfway down the driveway each step I took felt heavier and heavier, my eyes grew heavy as well and the driveway began to go blurry. I made it to the and dropped the bags. The road seemed to move under me and I tried my best to not let it trip me. I fell to my knees figuring it would be best if I crawled back to the house.

My mind began to go fuzzy; I forgot what I was doing. Why was I on the ground, I tried to stand up but couldn't, it felt like I had weights strapped to me. What was happening? I tried to cry out for help but nothing came from my mouth. My arms grew weak and I went face first into the cement.

I felt like I was on a rollercoaster.

A rollercoaster going down hill.

Down and down… Down… I was falling.

I could actually feel the air pass through my hair. I strained to open my eyes and I saw the bright blue, very blue sky above me.

And I was falling. I was actually falling and I still couldn't move or scream. What the hell, how did I get up here? How high up was I?

Please let me land in something soft pppllleeeaaassseee God!

No, instead I landed on the ground and ended up fainting for a reason I don't know.

* * *

**(Okay, to give you more of an explanation for this story, well, the first chapter was in our world and towards the end well yeah, I think you know where she is at now. I made this story like five years ago, posted it and got really bad feedback because I was really bad at writing and my grammar and spelling was atrocious. I kept it up to see if anyone would give me good feedback but nope, not one. So I took it down about a year ago and decided recently to redo it and try again. So if ya like please REVIEW! I am a reviewing whore and I will thank everyone one by one and reply back on the next chapter to what you say.**

**This story will be more funny and outgoing/adventurous. If anyone likes drama or serious stories once in awhile just look at my other story called A Dying Dream. **

**And also this chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT for my taste. This is really just a prequel type thing, just to see if anyone wants me to continue. I usually make about 2,500+ words in each chapter but my first one is always short. **

**REVIEW if you want me to continue, if not I'll just continue my other story.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Holy Cow

Breathe No More

Chapter 2 Holy Cow

The Gang

Yusuke splashed Keiko and she laughed while splashing him back. Keiko was so happy to see Yusuke after a year of not being with him. Yusuke felt the same. He loved Keiko with all his heart. He showed his love while tackling her and dunking her head under the water. Only for a second though, he doesn't want to accidently drown her.

"Yusuke!" She yelled at him mad that he dunked her, then laughed when Kuwabara came behind him and grabbed him in a headlock giving him a nasty noogie.

"Yusuke I can't believe you would dunk your girlfriend like that!" Kuwabara said but soon found himself being dunked underwater too by Yusuke. Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, and Yukina laughed at their goofy friends. Botan soon couldn't handle not being in on the fun when she too joined in on the game. She jumped on Kuwabara making him fall back into the water, but when he came back up he was laughing along with her. Soon Yukina joined in on the fun slowly walking in and splashing Botan when she least expected it.

The fun soon stopped when a bright light shown in the sky a couple of miles away. Everyone looked up once the light receded and something was shown falling. They couldn't see what it was but they wouldn't take the chance of it being a threat.

"What do you think it is?" Yusuke said while running next to Kurama and Kuawabara, directing his question to Kurama.

"I really have no idea Yusuke, but I have a bad feeling."

"Man! I thought we were done with all of this crap after Yusuke was fired…" Kuwabara said trailing off as he grumbled incoherent words under his breath.

"Hey just because I'm not a sprit detective anymore doesn't mean there won't be trouble. What do you think that it was my fault all the stuff that happened in the past was my fault?"

Kuwabara was about to reply when Kurama suddenly stopped. They stopped too looking ahead to a clearing in the woods. There was a woman with long black hair and wearing pajamas who lay in a rather large crater in the ground. They cautiously walked up to her, slowly taking one step at a time. At least that was the plan before Yusuke got annoyed and ran up to her.

"Wait Yusuke," Kurama yelled after him. "It might be a trap."

When Yusuke reached her he crouched next to her and looked at her, once Kurama and Kuwabara finally made it to his side he said, "I think she's asleep." He then started to poke her cheek trying to get a reaction from her but she continued to soundlessly breathe in and out as she slept.

"How can she still be asleep after hitting the ground this hard?" Kuwabara said while extending his arms emphasizing further on his words. She did leave quite a big crater.

Yusuke stopped poking her and then placed his hand on his chin as he thought. "Maybe she passed out from the fall?"

"That will probably be the most logical explanation." Kurama said then he stepped closer to her and placed his palm on her neck feeling for her pulse. "She seems to be okay, I don't see any damage from the fall and her pulse is normal, human."

"She's a human and she made a crater like this without a scratch on her!" Kuwabara exclaimed both arms going up in the air not believing what he was seeing.

The woman began to stir; she started to grumble shaking her head back and forth. It seemed she tried to open her eyes but didn't succeed. Then she started to speak more clearly, "Vanessa, can you please turn off the TV? How many times do you need to watch tha…" she mumbled off and fell back asleep.

"What is she talking about?" Yusuke scratched his head as he watched her sleep.

She began to speak again, "Chicken sounds good right now…"

Yusuke smiled, "She seems innocent enough. I don't think she's a threat at all, more like hungry."

Kurama didn't smile, Yusuke can be too trusting sometimes but he always seems to have a good judge of character. "Maybe, we can't leave her out here though, it might be best if we take her back with us. My mother and her husband are out for a couple of days on vacation so I think it may be best if she comes to my house."

"Whatever you think is best," Yusuke said while standing up and stretching out his legs. They started to cramp up from crouching for too long.

"I still don't trust her and how do you know she's a human? I think it's a trap," Kuwabara crossed his arms.

"Her pulse is that of a human, not a demon and I trust Yusuke's judge of character."

Yusuke smile turned into a grin, "Yep, she's safe Kuwabara, she wouldn't be talking about chicken if she wasn't. I think she just, you know – wound up in the wrong place and they threw her out or something."

Kuwabara shook his head looking even more defiant, "I still don't like it Yusuke, you can't just judge someone by what they are talking about in their sleep."

"Sure you can," Yusuke began to walk and patted Kuwabara's shoulder when he passed. "A persons dream is a reflection of their soul."

"So what you're saying is that she's a chicken?" Kuwabara scratched his head trying to figure out what the heck Yusuke just said.

Kurama picked up the woman bridal style and walked after Yusuke. He snickered by Kuwbara's remark but didn't bother to fix it.

**Oriana **

My eyes felt heavy but I began to get the feeling back in my arms and legs. I decided to lie there in this rather comfy bed and wait until i fully recover from whatever sickness I found myself in. I could hear Kurama's and Yusuke's voice again. Vanessa must really like Yu Yu hakusho if she's already watching it again. It was rather loud too, I think she's watching it in the same room. How rude, I'm laying her sick and she's watching our favorite Anime not caring about me. Once I can fully move again I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

"I think she may be waking up," Kurama's voice said again. I felt a hand cover my forehead, "Her fever had gone down considerably that's a good sign."

Wait what?

"Can you hear me?" he said again, I felt the hand move to my cheek.

Okay something isn't right… I do not remember this being in the series at all? I wondered who Kurama was talking too? Maybe it's new episodes!

I tried my hardest to open my eyes but they just won't respond. "Yusuke's she's waking up." I heard footsteps coming near me and breath near my face.

I was then startled to hear Yusuke's voice very loud near my face, "If you can hear me can you please open your eyes so I can be one hundred percent sure you're not here to kill everyone."

"Yusuke you're going to frighten her and I thought you said she was good?"

"Um yeah about that…"

"Yusuke!"

I finally opened my eyes. There was a white ceiling above me, very white. My eyes wondered to a dresser… there was no design; everything that had a shape was mostly one color, like a cartoon.

"Hey look she opened her eyes," Yusuke voice was heard. I looked over in the direction the voice came and saw Yusuke and Kurama, Yusuke was standing to the right of Kurama and Kurama was sitting in a chair next to my bed… and they were looking straight at me. My heart began to race, I slowly lifted my hand up, which felt like jell-o and saw that it too was cartoony. I pulled the covers off my body to reveal the pajamas I was already wearing but… cartoony…

"HOLY COW!" I yelled and shot straight up in the air and stood on the bed with my back against the wall. My legs protested from the sudden movement but I ignored them. "How the hell did I get here? What the fuck is going on?"

Kurama stood up from his chair and put both hands up trying to calm me down. "You're all right we will not harm you –"

I interrupted him, "No you don't talk," I pointed at him. "You're not real, you are a cartoon, you do not exist!"

"Maybe you should lie back down." Kurama pat the bed but I didn't dare budge.

"I must be dreaming, yeah that's it I'm dreaming." I reached over and pinched my arm as hard as I could then regretted it immediately because of the pain shoot thru my forearm and up my shoulder. "No, this can't be happening!" I slowly slide down the wall until my butt hit the bed.

Yusuke too had his hands up like Kurama's, he then leaned towards him and said, "I think she may be wacko."

"Shut up Yusuke, I am not wacko." I placed both of my knees to my chest and started too huge myself. I played in my mind over and over again what the last thing I remembered before I fell from the sky.

"Wait, how does she know my name?"

Kurama shook his head, "I really do not know."Yusuke stepped closer to me and I hugged myself harder, Kurama grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "She's scared enough as it is. Like you said earlier I doubt she means us any harm."

Yusuke's shoulder relaxed and gave me an apologetic look, "Hey sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you more."

"I-I-I," I stammered but couldn't seem to bring let the words leave my mouth.

"Take your time," Kurama said giving me space as he sat back down in his seat.

"I don't understand," I finally said.

"What don't you understand?"

"How I got here." Great I was talking to one of my most favorite characters of all life like it was nothing, like it was normal to be suddenly switched… Kurama waited for me to speak more so I continued. However I got here doesn't matter now… I'm most likely hallucinating. I probably had a heart attack and now on very strong drugs right now. "This isn't real."

"Look lady I'm getting really annoyed now, we are real, how can we be talking to you if we are not real?" Yusuke said sounding annoyed as well.

"I'm imagining it."

Kurama put out his hand, "May I?" I hesitated at first then thought better of it. I can't lose anything if I'm just hallucinating. I laid my hand on his and was surprised to feel the warmth of it. He closed his hand around mine and his thumb gently caressed the back of my hand. "If you were hallucinating then how can you feel the warmth of my hand?"

I began to blush, "My mind is playing tricks on me."

Kurama's smile was warm, "I assure you, we are not hallucinations, but first what is your name?"

"…Oriana, but Ora for short."

"That is a lovely name Ora, where are you from?"

"The United States."

"We'll isn't that interesting, where did you learn Japanese?"

"I didn't, you guys are speaking English."

He shook his head but let it go, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Falling, I remember falling from the sky."

He nodded his head, "Anything before that?"

"If you want my life story I'm not going to tell you, I do though remember everything of my life and that's that."

"That's good then, you are not suffering from amnesia."

I rolled my eyes, "This is getting annoying." I finally uncurled myself from my ball and then continued to examine my hand. "Maybe this isn't a hallucination."

"Now she gets it," Yusuke said sounding relieved. "Look we are real people, now can you please tell me how you know my name it's bugging the hell out of me."

I looked back up at him. Should I tell him that I'm from a different universe where they are made up characters? I don't think that will go well. "Um I uh… heard someone say it earlier… yeah."

"You were conscious when we found you?" Kurama said surprised.

"Um, no only for a second, just long enough to hear what his name is… and yours."

"Oh? And what is my name?"

"Kurama? Or was it Kuwabara?"

"Um, Kurama but I rather much prefer Shuichi, but when you're around Yusuke and our friends you may call me Kurama."

I shook my head, "Roger that."

He gave me a funny look but let that one go as well. "You said you were from the United States? Do you remember your number by any chance?"

"Um yeah but I don't think it will work." Okay, I'll tell them half the truth because if I don't they'll try to send me to America to a home that probably doesn't even exist. America probably doesn't even exist in this realm since it never showed it in the series.

"Why would it now work?"

"Because…" Okay just say it Ora, just blurt it out. "I'm from a different world!"

* * *

**(Okay well here's the second chapter. See this one was a little longer. I can't wait until Oriana meets with Kuwabara and then Hiei. Hehe, that will be funny.**

**CottoncandyGk – Thanks for the review, yeah I know this idea was taken before but it hasn't really been used a lot. If you look at all the other stories it always consist of the persons OC somehow doesn't know who she is and Hiei has to train her, but like you said everyone has their own different way of writing their story.**

**I am a reviewing Whore and I feed off of reviews so you need to review, it makes the story chapter come out faster! **

**And also I am evil and like review! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Angel

Breathe No More

Chapter 3 Fallen Angel

My hands were still shaking as I sipped my tea that Kurama offered me. It was so warm in my mouth and as it slowly went down my throat I knew for sure that I wasn't dreaming. I did somehow wound up in the Yu Yu Hakusho realm. But how? Maybe I'm dead and this is heaven. Of course I would rather have adoring men hand feeding me grapes as I sat on a golden thrown, that's more of my sort of heaven if God wanted me to live out a dream, so I highly doubt I'm dead.

"Maybe we should take her to Genkai, she might know something of this 'world'," Yusuke said while air quoting. He thinks I'm crazy, "She is talking about."

Kurama only nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. It might be wiser if she's stays with Genkai until we sort this all out."

I slammed my cup down making both of them look at me with concern. "I'm not making this up. This isn't my world! My world has more colors, not as bright but more colors and contrasts and more… realistic…" They just looked at me still confused. My hand smacked my forehead and I slouched back onto the couch. This wasn't going to work. I just wish I had a photograph or something to show that what I'm saying was true…

Hiei.

I shot up in my seat startling Yusuke, "Hey, you all right?" He asked.

Okay, so how am I going to say this. 'Hey you know your friend Hiei? Yeah let him look into my mind and let him see for himself that I'm not lying. You'll believe him'. No that won't work, they're going to wonder how I know Hiei. That would be a complete disaster if they found out they are just made up characters.

But what if I do let Hiei look into my mind he'll figure it out too, so that option was out the window making me slouched back into the couch. I sighed and rubbed my thumb and index finger on the bridge on my nose.

"H-hey are you all right? You're not crazy right?" Yusuke said with one of those Anime sweat drops shown clearly on the side of his forehead. Great they even come equipped with full on Anime emotions.

"Yusuke that's not an appropriate question to ask," Kurama glared at him.

I felt a smile cross my lips. I have to say that this is kind of cool. Even if I am going crazy this is a nice place if it was true. These guys were my favorite Anime growing up and I still love them till this day. Vanessa suddenly came to mind and my life at home and a sudden chill started to settle in my gut. My smile soon turned into a frown and this caught their attention once more.

"Is there something wrong Ora?"

"What if I'm actually trapped here? What if I can never make it back home?" I sat forward again and put my elbows on my legs letting my face bury itself in my hands. "Everyone I knew… Vanessa? What if I never see them again?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the cushions next to me sink. When I look up I see Kurama with a reassuring smile on his face as he patted my shoulder, I felt my face blush as he began to speak. "Have faith Ora, you coming here is no coincident. I think there is a purpose and once that purpose is fulfilled you may return to your own world."

I smiled back at him, my blush not going away. "Thank you Kurama that does help."

There was a knock at the door. Kurama stood up casually and walked over to the door. When he opened it Botan came racing in all hyper like. "Where is she?" She demanded then she looked at me. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Oh what? Do you know here Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, no but we just got reports in of demons entering the Human world looking for a girl who feel from the sky; they even gave us coordinates of where this girl was going to land and that's where you two and Kuwabara headed off to." She said all that in one breath and when she stopped she was almost purple.

"Wait a minute Botan, what you are saying is that you talked to the demons that came from the Makai who was looking for this girl. Did they even have permits to enter the human world?"

"No not really, we told them if they didn't leave now that we will by force make them. They told us that they only came here looking for that girl and they'll leave once they have her. We suspected she was a demon herself but we guessed wrong." When she looked at me her face showed complete concern. "Do you know who they are or why they are after you?"

I simply shook my head no.

"There has to be a reason why, are you sure you don't know anything?"

I shook my head again then Kurama stepped forward and spoke to Botan. He explained my situation to her. How I believed I was from a different world and I don't know how or why I came to this world, so on and so forth.

When Kurama was done speaking to her she suddenly turned toward Yusuke and said rather aggressively, "Well the only choice we have is you Yusuke."

Yusuke shook his head, "Look Botan I'm not Koenma's dog anymore remember? Your spirit world people need to handle your own stuff and if I'm not mistaken I'm still on your wanted list."

Botan head sunk and a blue gloom formed around her. "But Yusuke, they are very strong, you need to do something!"

"If humans are at stake Yusuke, we need to defend them," Kurama finally said.

Suddenly both of their heads turned towards the window.

I felt something too. Something coming from where they were looking at… but how, how can I feel that?

My head turned too as I looked as well. "What is that?" I asked.

"You can feel that?" Yusuke asked astounded.

But before I could answer whatever I was feeling landed in Kurama's front yard. Three men wearing all white stood there looking at us through the window all with long white hair and tattoos all over their face, primarily looking at me.

"Who are they; do you guys recognize them at all?" Botan asked.

"No, I never seen the likes of them before," kurama said.

"Whoever they are, if they don't leave soon I'm going to kick their asses back through the portal they came from," Yusuke said sounding a little too excited to fight.

I will admit that I am actually quite frightened. Whatever these guys want with me I doubt it's anything good.

"Stay in here Ora, don't come outside unless I tell you too." Kurama said and headed to the door followed my Yusuke. I just nodded. When they stepped outside and confronted the three men Botan sat next to me looking outside the window with me.

"So your actually from a different world?" I nodded. "Hm," she looked down as she thought then finally said. "We never had reports of a different world dimension before. What's it like there?"

"It's the same here, except well… it's hard to explain to someone like you but everything is more sharper looking more… acute…" Ugh, how can I tell her that her world is like a cartoon in my world?

"That's – strange, do you guys have demon world and spirit world… oh wait… um shoot…"

"What?"

"Um, just answer my question real quick and I'll tell you in a second."

"No we don't have those two worlds."

"Oh man and I just told you about them to and you're a human!" Another blue gloom formed around her. I couldn't help but snicker. "Why are you laughing?"

"Um, well it's complicated but I already knew this world had those two worlds, but let's leave it at that okay, we have other things to worry about." She nodded and we looked back to see Kurama and Yusuke having an engaging talk with the three strangers.

Yusuke swings his arm around and started to yell at them. I could see Kurama's head turn towards Yusuke as he spoke calmly, probably too tell him to calm down a bit. Yusuke just ended up shaking his head and crossing his arms. One of the men, the one in the middle gaze turned towards mine and looked me straight in the eyes. His arm came up and pointed towards me and he began to speak. When he was finished both Yusuke and Kurama looked troubled. Yusuke was the one who turned back around to look at me, his worry clear on his face. I could see Kurama's hands move as he continued to speak, probably trying to reach a compromise. The man in the middle shook his head and drew his sword that was behind his back that I did not realize he had. The other two did the same and before I knew it Kurama suddenly had a gash on his left arm and Yusuke trying to fight off the other two. I could see human standbys looking over wondering what the heck was going on.

Their fighting openly, I could see Kurama yelling at them now, probably telling them not to do this with humans around, I could see him saying that now. The man who was in the middle brought his sword up again, and I could feel myself suddenly stand up from the couch and walk over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Botan asked grabbing my arm. "You can't go out there, remember what Kurama said?"

I shook my head, "There's too many witnesses, how are you guys going to clean this mess up if it gets any further out of hand then what it already has? Maybe I can reach a compromise or maybe – hand myself over to them." For some odd reason this felt like the right thing to do. Like I had to do it.

Botan's grip loosened and I walked out the door leaving her behind. Both Yusuke and Kurama looked at me like I was crazy, the three men suddenly circled me. "Leave them be take me if you wish but do not harm these two any further."

"If you do not fight us we will leave them be."

I nodded.

I felt hands go around my waist and was lifted high in the sky in less than a second. The last thing I saw was Yusuke's eyes following mine as he watched me be taken away, yelling out my name. I knew then that Yusuke will find me and he will save me. After all he is the savior of this story.

My stomach ached as they flew me through the air landing on building after another. "Will you please be more gentle!" I screamed up at my captor. He didn't pay any attention to me and it was really started to piss me off. I felt like a rag doll being jostled around like this. Then just like that I was dropped on my face on top of an old worn down building. When I looked up after rubbing my sore nose two of the guys were looking at each other a couple of feet away. They both put their hands up and they started to glow. They were making a portal. I know so because I remember watching an episode when Yusuke had to go the Makai to see his father and they were doing the exact same thing as the portal opener people were doing... yeah… In just a matter of seconds the portal was created and I was hoisted up onto my feet and pushed towards it.

"What do you want with me?" I asked between clenched teeth and they didn't answer again. I tried to push back but he was way stronger than me and I probably looked stupid, like pushing against a brick wall trying to knock it down.

The portal drew closer and I began to worry. I knew Yusuke would have been following us along with Kurama but they were taking forever. He was going to be too late; I was only inches away from the portal. I guess everything isn't as it seems as in the series. Yusuke may be the star but he couldn't help me. Hell, I'm not even suppose to be here, the rules change for me I guess.

Before I took my last step a black blur knocked the man who was pushing me clear off the building. I saw I rain of blood following him as he fell. The other two charged at the black blur I couldn't see but they were no match him. He flatten them like they were flies.

Even before I saw the red crimson eyes I already knew it was Hiei. Who other character would be able to move as quickly as him and save a damsel in distress, (while still being the good guy of course.)

He swiftly placed his blade back in its sheath and turned towards me putting both hands in his pockets. I continued to stare at him. Yep, he definitely grew a couple more inches since his first episode appearance. I'm 5'2", well at least I still think I am, and he definitely looks taller than me. He stared his usual cold stare that he always has plastered on his face.

Wait, what is he doing in the human world anyways? Shouldn't he still be in the Makai doing his job that was assigned to him after the Makai tournament? I was about to ask him but thought better of it. That will just cause more problems and questions that I rather not deal with right now.

I had to play dumb; I had to let him know that I didn't know who he was in the least bit.

"Who are you?" I ask sheepishly.

One of his eyebrows raised something you don't usually see him doing. I was confusing him, he didn't answer but instead looked away from me to his side. When I followed his gaze I saw Yusuke and Kurama climb their way up the building. Kurama using his rose whip as a rope and Yusuke just scaling the building with his bare hands, he would so totally do that.

"Aw Hiei what the hell, I wanted to fight those guys. Those bastards had to try and fight us with witnesses around, Kurama and I couldn't do much and I wanted pay back."

"Maybe you should have ran faster," was his only response. "Who is the girl?"

"Oh," as if remember I was there he ran over to me and asked, "Are you all right they didn't hurt you did they?" I shook my head no, he nodded his head than looked back and Hiei. "This is Ora, our little angel." You would think he would say that in a more teasing way, but he said it more like as a matter of fact.

"Angel?"

Um yeah," he started to scratch his head in an uncomfortable manner. "Those demons said you were a fallen angel."

* * *

**(Yes, I know a long update. I was busy with exams and then when school was out for spring break I took some extra shifts because I needed to make some money for my boyfriend because his birthday is coming up. Also… yes I know this chapter was pretty lame but I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way. We'll if you like it so far please review because I am a REVIEWING WHORE!**

**CottoncandyGk- Yeah, I was about to have Yusuke do that but I decided against it. I didn't think it would fit his character to well anymore since this is taking place right after the fourth season and Yusuke matured a lot since the first one. And yes, Kurama is hot for a Anime/Cartoon character, but I love Hiei a tad bit more. :p **

**Nanisan – Thank you! I will try and keep up with it as much as I possibly can!)**


	4. Chapter 4  Hiei's Dream

Breathe No More

Chapter 4 Hiei's Dream

"So I'm supposed to be a fallen angel?" I skeptically said.

Yusuke shrugged while putting both of his hands behind his head as we walked. "That's what the weirdo's told us."

I looked down and started to think. "I don't feel like an Angel. I feel like I do every day."

"Their probably lying."

"But why would they lie about that particular subject," Kurama added. "I didn't hear any false words when they spoke, they sounded genuine."

"They just have good poker faces."

"Stop being an idiot," Hiei said out of the blue. I turned around remembering now that he was still with us. Strange, you would think he would have left by now. Hiei isn't the type to stick around when there isn't any more action.

"What?" Yusuke said a little offended. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would they tell us what she is? Why would they even bother?"

"You do have a point," Kurama said.

"See, I'm not an idiot I can come up with good reasoning's too!"

I couldn't help but smile. Yusuke is such a goofball. A little chill went down my spine, I looked towards Hiei to see him staring at me rather strangely. What was even more strange is that he was glaring at me and giving me a look I didn't recognize. No, not the normal Hiei glare, this glare was of pure and utter hatred… I think, it can be sometimes hard what his expressions mean. When I made eye contact with him he finally looked away. He seemed to be in deep though… That was strange.

**(Hiei)**

Kurama insisted that Hiei would come back to the human world and reunite with the old gang. Yusuke was coming back and Kurama thought it to be best if everyone else appeared as well. Hiei of course didn't give a damn about reuniting with everyone. He'll come to the human world and wait until their little reunion is over before he visits Kurama and Yusuke.

Hiei came a day early. He was contemplating if he would go see Kurama now and stay the night at his house or stay outside. In the end he decided to sleep outside in a tree. Kurama had his own life now; Hiei doesn't need to bother him any further due to the fact that he didn't need to use him at the moment. He doesn't want to overdo it and have Kurama start to get annoyed with his constant presence.

When night fell and Hiei fell into a deep sleep, he had a strange yet comforting dream. Or at least in the beginning it was comforting before it turned into a nightmare.

He felt comfortable; he was laying on something, or someone. He could feel someone breathing underneath him. Arms circled around his chest and abdomen. He felt content, comfortable, and care free. Suddenly he felt lips softly caressed his ear as they spoke, "Will you save me?" The women whispered.

"Save you?"

"Save me Hiei."

"Save you from what?"

She didn't answer but instead changed the subject completely. "I love you Hiei." Hiei felt warmth with those words, unfamiliar warmth. Suddenly the woman disappeared leaving Hiei alone and cold. Hiei quickly stood up and looked around; he could feel himself turn to a familiar anger. He looked everywhere for her but to no prevail. He was in complete darkness. Everywhere he looked was dark and black.

"Hiei," he heard her whisper from behind him. When he turned around he saw a girl with long black hair kneeling down, she was completely covered in blood, her body and her wings. Her beautiful large white wings were shattered and broken as they lay limp on her back. The woman was holding herself her long black hair cascaded around her and she cried ever so softly. Blood was dripping onto the ground creating a puddle. As it dripped it made a small splashing sound which echoed all around Hiei. He ran to her and kneeled in front of her, his heart heavy.

When she looked up at him with beautiful silver eyes they showed complete horror. "Why Hiei," she said weakly and started to cough up blood. "Why did you do this to me?"

Hiei was mortified. He felt strange, his hands felt heavy. When he looked down he had his sword in his hands, both were covered in blood, in her blood. She started to fall forward; Hiei dropped his sword and caught her. She was so light in his arms, so fragile and small. She wasn't moving or breathing, when he reached up and touched her neck he didn't feel a pulse. She lay limp in his arms dead, and for a reason he didn't know it was his entire fault.

Hiei woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and was sweating like he ran a mile in three seconds. He looked down at his hands half expecting them to be covered in blood but just found them to be shaking. What was wrong with him? Where did he even come up with the woman? He never had seen her in his life. Hiei was starting to get pissed off with himself. What he felt in his dream made him feel sick to his stomach.

It was midday when he awoke. He could already sense Yusuke and the rest at the lake having their fun. Hiei sat there waiting for them to finish.

When the sun started to set he felt a spike of energy appear out of nowhere then suddenly disappeared. He didn't know what it was but he ignored it. When night fell he decided to finally head over to Kurama's place. When he arrived, Yusuke was already there but they had a visitor. He jumped up into a tree and looked into the window. Yusuke and Kurama both were in Kurama's room talking softly with each other. Hiei noticed someone was in Kurama's bed but he couldn't see the sleeping form, all he could see was the soft breathing as the blankets slowly went up and down.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and headed back off into the woods. He'll bother them tomorrow.

He had the same dream that night as well; when he woke he woke the same way as yesterday too. Hiei cursed out loud, he was even more pissed off than yesterday. He felt weak in the dream and he was not a weakling.

A portal opened. He could feel its energy as it opened and then close leaving behind three demons. They quickly headed off into Kurama's direction and in a matter of seconds they were there. Hiei stood up almost forgetting entirely of his dream and headed off to Kurama's house as well. He was an idiot to venture off so far into the forest. When he arrived Yusuke looked pissed and Kurama was slightly hurt and looked a little weary.

"Come on we need to get Ora back before they go back to the Makai with her," Yusuke said to Kurama. Kurama nodded and they both headed off in the direction the three demons fled to.

Hiei being faster than Kurama and Yusuke made it to the three demons and their captor in a matter of seconds. That's when he finally saw her. They dropped her on her face and when she picked herself up she had the exact same eyes, face and hair as the woman from his dream. She was wearing pajamas which puzzled Hiei but he wasn't going to question her clothing style. He couldn't get his eyes off her. Who was she?

**(Present time (Hiei))**

Her voice was the same in his dream as she spoke to Kurama and Yusuke as they headed back to Kurama's house. When Hiei spoke calling Yusuke an idiot she looked at him remember that he existed. He stared at her trying to figure out who she was. He was puzzled, Yusuke said she was an Angel and she had no knowledge of it. Something wasn't right with her, he could feel that she was hiding something and he was going to find out.

**(Ora)**

As we continued to walk I could still feel Hiei's glare on the back of my head and it was starting to get me a little mad. Who gave him to right to glare at me? I could feel my patience running thin with him. I knew that he was all talk and no actions when he spoke Kuwabara, I wasn't frightened of him. When I suddenly turned around I could see Kurama and Yusuke stop and turn to look at me with question, I ignored them and glared at Hiei.

"Okay I don't know what your problem is but can you please stop glaring at me!" After I was done speaking he didn't bother to talk back to me, just like earlier. "What you think you're too good to grace me with your voice or something?"

I walked over to him and I could hear Yusuke take a step towards me, "Um, Ora, I don't think that is very wise."

"I'm not afraid of him, if he has a problem with me then he can say it himself instead of continuing to annoyingly stare at me!" I was face to face with him. He did definitely grow. I was 5'1" and he was a little taller than me. He continued to glare daggers at me.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. My eyes wondered down to his chest where I noticed his mothers gem sort of bulging out of his cloak and I could feel my face soften up. I remembered the episode about Hiei's past. He was only acting this way because he didn't trust me.

I closed my eyes as I spoke not wanting to make eye contact with him just to see his annoying glaring face. "Look I can tell you don't trust me and personally I don't even trust myself." I turned around and continued to walk forwards, every word I said was heavy in my heart. "I don't even know who I am anymore. If I am an Angel did I die in my own world?"

It did come across my mind once and I'm starting to think it may be true. If I was dead I wonder how Vanessa was acting right now. She was all I had and I was all she had. We were like sisters. I imagined her crying over my grave and it made my heart ache.

"Hey," Yusuke said walking over to me with a smile on his face. "We don't know that for sure. It's probably a mistake…" I zoned out. Yusuke was a good kid but he can be really annoying.

As we continued to walk something very important came across my mind. "Hey um, I need clothes. I don't think it'll be a good idea to where the same clothes every day, especially pajamas."

"We'll you're almost the same size as Keiko, maybe she can spare some." Yusuke headed off to Keiko as Kurama, Hiei, and I headed back to Kurama's. Once Yusuke got back we were heading to Genkai's temple where I'll be hiding out for awhile. Kurama made a phone call to Genkai and told her my situation and she agreed to have me over.

I was left alone with Hiei and Kurama's living room as we waited. He was leaning against the wall with both eyes closed and I continued to stare at him. Let's see how he likes it. Even after I yelled at him he continued to glare at me. He is very rude.

When he didn't even bother to open his eyes to acknowledge me I finally began to speak to him, trying to make him talk back to me. "So why are you here anyways, don't you have better things to do like go train or something?"

He opened his eyes and continued to glare at me, "Don't you ever shut up?" he finally said.

I smiled, "I knew you weren't a mute towards me." He hn'd at me and closed his eyes. I could definitely tell something was bothering him. "Is there something wrong? You can tell me, you know I won't judge you or anything."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Look I know you don't trust me so…"

He suddenly stood up straight and cut me off as I spoke, "Yes, you are correct on one thing I don't trust you. I can sense that you are hiding something from us, something important. Now either you tell me now or we are going to have to do it the hard way." I could see his third eye glow underneath his bandana.

I smiled, he still couldn't scare me. "Actually, I am hiding something big. Something about my… past that I rather not talk about, not to anyone, who gave you the right to accuse people of hiding secrets? I know that you are hiding secrets about your past to everyone else as well so stop being a hypocrite and get over yourself, you don't fool me," I closed my eyes and sighed. "You can't fool me like you fool everyone else around you."

When I opened my eyes and looked up at him he looked surprised and shocked. Something you see rarely with him, but just as quickly he gathered himself and went back to the same old Hiei. He leaned back on the wall with a jerk and crossed his arms. When he closed his eyes his face was furrowed with anger. I sighed once more, "Look Hiei, I'm not here to make you my enemy. Why don't you look at it in my point of view? Everything I've known has been turned upside down. I was ripped from my world, leaving everyone that I cared for behind to this world. I have no one here, no one I care for, no one who understand me and can give me comfort…" I trailed off. Those words were like stones in my heart and were very true. I had no one. "I'm alone." I said out loud by accident and regretted it as soon as I said it. Damn it, I was starting to sound like a wimp.

When I looked up at Hiei his head was cocked up resting back on the wall as he looked down at me. He was no longer glaring at me but instead was just simply giving methe benefit of a look that told me he was actually hearing me. He opened his mouth to say something but Yusuke came barging in startling me. He had a bag in one hand and had a goofy smile. "Hey, she went through her closet and gave me all her clothes that she out grown. Hopefully you will like some of them."

I nodded my head, "Thank you Yusuke." Out grown? I don't know if I should be offended by that or not.

When we were on the train to Genkai's, Yusuke and Kurama both decided to ride with me and Hiei decided to go off on his own somewhere, I decided to look through the bag of clothes. They were all outdated, at least in my time. All the jeans will go over my belly button and she even put some old fashioned dressed in here. I guess this is set in the time of the 1990's. Oh can someone just kill me already… not literally.

* * *

**Kagome141414 – Hey, it's nice to see you reviewing again!**

**Nanisan – Yes, fallen Angel HAH! Lol**

**wolvesrain17 – Yes, thank you for the review. You're starting to become one of my regulars, lol. **

**I was sent to the hospital. I know sounds bad right, I got pneumonia and it mostly sucked because it finally was hot in Michigan and I had to miss it. :'(, oh well I guess. REVIEW I am a reviewing whore oh and if I get more than three reviews I'll have the other chapter out by Friday, if I have FOUR REVIEWS by Thursday, the next chapter will come out Thursday!**

**I am evil with my reviews, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ha HA HA A A HA!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

Breathe No More

Chapter 5 Realization

Oh My God! Who would have guessed walking up all these stairs would be this exhausting! I mean come on! Of course Yusuke had to be laughing at me all the way up too; this day was going by so well. I needed a shower.

"Having troubles?" Yusuke teased. Even Kurama cracked a smile, that bastard.

"Shut up Yusuke." As soon as I reached the top of Genkai's stairs I completely collapsed onto my butt then onto my back breathing heavily. Ew, I was all sweaty too.

Yusuke started to scratch his head, "Now I really don't understand why those demons wanted you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I sat up and glared at Yusuke. He better have a good explanation or I was going to beat him… or at least try to and most likely fail.

He waved both arms in front of him with a small sweat drop coming down the side of his face. "Hey, I didn't mean that um… well actually yeah, to tell you the truth you seem like a regular human to me. Not an Angel like they claim you to be."

I hugged both of my knees to my chest as I spoke. "It's kind of creepy. Maybe they want to take me so they can take over my own world. You know we don't have three worlds only one human world."

Kurama took a step forward as he spoke, "It must be nice only having one world. You don't have to worry of a constant attack from demons trying to have their fill on humans."

"Or the other way around," I said under my breath referring to the black chapter, but Kurama with his sharp ears heard me.

"What do you mean by that?"

Crap, I need to start keeping stuff to myself for now on. "Oh nothing just… forget it." Kurama gave me a confused look but dropped it completely. Hehe, that was close. I need to stop doing that if I keep that crap up he'll definitely start asking questions. How am I supposed to know so much about this world anyway? I would have to spill the beans, which would be very bad. They'll probably send me to a loony house afterwards.

I stood up and whapped off my ass of any dirt and we three headed to her temple. Wow, it's exactly as I remember it but bigger.

"Okay, there's something you may need to know," Yusuke said a little weary. I think I know what he is about to say, something that may be blue and name starts with p. "The old lady isn't the only one living in this house. There's this creature that is really close to me that lives here as well but believe me he's the nicest giant blue bird you'll ever meet." Yusuke started to laugh nervously. Why is he so nervous? He probably thinks I'm going to freak or something.

As soon as he slide open the sliding door I was confronted by the giant bird named Poo and I'm pretty sure my eyes sparkled like no other. "Holy cow," I said. "He's so beautiful and big." I dropped my bag of clothes and ran up to Puu. He of course started to squawk his name and I could have sworn he was smiling. His eye grew wide as his head came down to meet me and I quickly grabbed him into a huge. "And so soft too." That seemed to make him even happier. I grabbed his head in both of my hands and kissed his beak. I heard Yusuke make the funniest noise and when I turned around to see what was up I could have sworn I saw his jaw hit the ground in awe.

"Y-you're not scared in the least bit of Puu?" Yusuke said astounded.

"Puu is his name?" I said all innocent like. "That's so cute, why would I be scared of him. I can tell he's a giant baby!"

Kurama started to snicker again. Yusuke on the other hand looked frustrated now. We'll puu is suppose to be his inner self and I did just call him a baby.

"What's the matter?" I asked acting innocent once more.

Yusuke crossed his arms and jerked his head so he was looking in another direction but not at me. Kurama snickered some more and started to walk over to me. "I'll tell you later what role Puu plays in Yusuke's life but for now I think it may be best if you meet Genkai."

I nodded my head and Kurama lead me over to the room Genkai was currently at. When I meet her she seemed a little bit older than what I remember last seeing her, but her attitude didn't change in the least bit. She didn't even welcome me into her home. She gave me a list of rules I had to follow and told me not to bother her unless I was dying or was being attacked again. It was a very blunt first meeting. She also seems a lot shorter too.

"So where are the showers at anyway? It feels like ages since I last showered," I asked Genkai after she was done giving me her rules.

"There's a pond out back in the woods. If you follow the path to the left of my temple you will find it in a matter of an hour if you just walk," she said while sipping her tea with her eyes closed not even bothering to look at me.

I probably was staring at her like she was crazy, "So you don't have a shower at all _and_ I need to walk a mile to take a bath in a nasty pond. What if someone's around spying on me while I'm bathing."

"That's your problem not mine. Besides no one ever trespasses on my property, not if they value their lives."

Not if it was a demon named Hiei, I thought silently to myself. I can definitely see him spying on me, especially after today how he was creepily staring at me. I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if he was actually perverted.

"Don't worry," Kurama said trying to reassure me. "What Genkai says is true. No one ever trespasses onto her property. They know better not to." Kurama's hand came back to my shoulder and I started to get a fuzzy feeling in my gut. It can sometimes suck being a woman.

"I can also vouch for grandma to, I had to bathe a million times in that pond and I never sensed anyone trying to peep in on me." Yusuke tried also to reassure me but it wasn't working out to well.

"Yeah that makes me feel loads better knowing I'll be bathing in water that you bathed in a million times." Now if it was Kurama then I probably wouldn't mind that much. I just need to remember when I do take this bath that no water is allowed to go into my mouth. Just thinking about it makes my stomach lurch with disgust. Kurama and Yusuke laughed at my little remark and I just shook my head.

Kurama and Yusuke stayed the night that night since it was already starting to get dark out. I kind of felt bad for Keiko on the other hand. She's been waiting for Yusuke for so long and she couldn't spend any quality time with him the first night he was back. Thankfully, Yusuke said that he'll be staying about six months before he goes back to the Makai to train some more. He told me the next Makai tournament, (Of course he had to explain to me what the Makai tournament was since I'm not suppose to know about it too much, even though I probably know more than him, even when he was the one who came up with the idea.), he was going to win it all. When I asked him what he was going to do once he became the Makai leader he told me he had no clue whatsoever. It made me laugh.

When morning came I realized I had to take a bath no matter what. When I first woke up I could smell something really nasty. It wasn't until I got up and moving that I realized it was me.

Genkai somehow knew that I would probably going to bathe in the morning so she left shampoo and soap by my door. I was a little disappointed when I didn't see any conditioner but it really didn't matter, I'll just keep my hair up in a pony tail like I always do. Unlike many other girls I wasn't gifted with beautiful hair. Yes, I could grow it out longer than most girls without it looking bad, and for some odd reason my hair feels longer than normal, but other than that my hair was a dull light brown with no high lights or low lights whatsoever. Adding conditioner wouldn't really make much of a difference.

Kurama and Yusuke left already, they asked Genkai if she would tell me that they will be back to visit and figure out what to do with me tomorrow morning, whatever that means. After receiving this little message I started to head over to the pond. I was glad they left without bothering me, I didn't want them to smell my stinkyness, especially Kurama.

Kurama… He is still so gorgeous, and those times when he touched me… that was amazing. When I think about it, it still gives me Goosebumps. I don't think Kurama has a girlfriend either. Maybe I can have a little fun with him before I find my way out of here. After all he is just an Anime cartoon character, in my world he doesn't have feelings, and he doesn't even exist.

But he does exist in this world, a small voice of reason told me. That voice of reason was right. In this world he does exist. He does have feelings and he is a living being in this world. I felt it when he touched me.

The pond finally came into view. It was big and beautiful; I could feel my mouth fall a little when I saw it. I set all my things down next to this big beautiful willow tree that cascaded its wonderful long willow branches across the grass and over the water creating shade. I walked over to the water and bend down to feel how warm or cool it felt. When I looked at my reflection I stopped completely. There was a strange girl looking straight at me. She had beautiful long black hair and beautiful silver eyes that seem to shine when the sun hit them. We both looked at each other with the same confused eyes. When I brought my hand to my cheek she did the same thing. Holy cow that was me, that's my reflection I was seeing. I accidently shot up in the air amd ended up tripping backwards onto my butt. How could I be so blind? I mean come on you'd think I at least would notice my hair. Wow, I feel like a complete idiot. So much has been going on I guess how I looked didn't really matter to me the last two days. But still, come on Ora, how can you be THAT blind?

After some more debate on my stupidness I finally decided to take my bath. I slowly walked into the water, it was a little cold but nothing I couldn't handle just had to walk in slowly and get used to it one step at a time. When I was in shoulder deep I went under to wet my now jet black hair. That is going to bother me for quite some time now. Man I am stupid.

When I started to wash my body I realized another thing that was different about me.

I was still a virgin.

This body I was in still had her cherry. I yelled out a couple of swear words and splashed around for quite a bit, damn it what else will I find that is wrong with me in this body? I guess it really wasn't a big deal, maybe this is for the better. That means I can give a special someone my cherry without having to explain to him that I already gave it to someone else. Yeah right, when I go back to my own world I'll have my own dirty body again. Hehe, well to be plain and simple, my other body broke it's cherry before I even had sex. I remember when I first started to use tampons I accidently broke my cherry at school because I used a super tampon instead of a regular. Yeah, that wasn't such a good idea for a virgin, and also due to the fact that I couldn't sit properly because it hurt down there too much. I wonder if Genkai had any tampons. Probably not, she most likely hit menopause a long time ago… a very long time ago.

When I walked back to Genkai's temple after my bath I think I may had a blue glom hanging over me as I walked. I slowly walked into her temple and passed her as she sipped her tea, paying no mind to me. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my sleeping bag. Yeah, I had to sleep on a sleeping bag type thingy. I guess she doesn't believe in beds.

* * *

**(Okay, going to cut this chapter short. I have a big headache now. Hehe, wanna know something funny. That little tampon story was true for me. I had to go thru that when I was it tenth grade, gah it hurt so much but I got passed it.**

**I think there may be something wrong with the fanficiton notification because I didn't get all these reviews until today actually haha. Yesterday I was disappointed, I have my email linked into my phone and it gives me notification when I get new mail and I didn't get any reviews at all. when I thought about it I also realized I didn't get a notification about my chapter being published so I hurried onto fanfiction and saw that I had five reviews! Not to many hits but still, Five reviews! I was so happy. Hehe.**

**VaerinFox, wolvesrain17, Aya Ayame – Thank you guys for the reviews. It really helps with my motivation!**

**Kagome141414 – Yay you reviewed again! Yeah I know how each one will react too, it will be funny.**

**KuramaEnzanBlues – Thanks for the review. Yeah I like these kinds of stories too that's why I decided to write one!**

**I know this chapter was a little blah, I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way like how Ora didn't know what she really looked like and stuff and getting comfortable in Genkai's temple. That sort of thing. **

**Review! I am a reviewing whore! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE… Also I'll make another deal with you guys. Since I have to work this weekend, and I hate work, if I get four or more reviews the next chapter will be out Saturday to Sunday morning that the latest. If less than four the next chapter will not come out till Monday the earliest until Friday at the latest of next week. **

**REVIEW! Feed my hunger for reviews! Next chapter will be better and Hiei will be in it, maybe a lot for maybe a little, depending on the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6 Strange

Breathe No More

Chapter 6 Strange

Two weeks have passed and nothing has changed. I'm still stuck in the Yu Yu world with so far and no hope of returning home. This was so much bull donkey! As much as I love Kurama, Yusuke, and all them I stillhave a life somewhere else, even though I don't have my parents anymore I still have my grandparents... and Vanessa. I miss her so much.

Kurama and Yusuke have been visiting frequently. Kurama's been doing research and talking to some sources of his with any information about those demons who tried kidnapping me but he came up with nothing. Thankfully we haven't seen any more of those freaks. I rather not be dragged around again like a rag doll, I had bruises from the last time. Ugh, I'm so bored too. There's nothing to do here. Genkai is so boring, yes she's been talking to me some more but it's always about random stuff or telling me stuff about her past that I could really careless about. She did mentioned Toguro a couple of times but it wasn't anything new. She even showed me her arcade room where I spend countless hours playing video games. I'm not that good at rock paper scissors as Kuwabara is. When Kuwabara first meet me he didn't trust me but after we talked and played some games together he really has warmed up to me. He's still the same old goofball but I can tell he matured some. I made him talk about Yukina though. He is still in love with her. It's a shame that she went back to the ice maiden world, for the time being. I'm actually curious in why they are letting her go back and forth between worlds. I guess they feel sympathy for her in trying to find her long lost brother. Hiei is a bastard; he should tell her that he is her brother. She won't stop looking for him if he doesn't and she'll end up running into bad people again that want her tear gems. I haven't seen Hiei in awhile, not since that weird incident. I wonder where he could have gone? Probably back to Makai to do his job that was assigned to him.

"Aw, Kuwabara she's adorable!" I said while holding he's too cute cat. She meowed and started to purr as I started to lightly scratch her cute soft head.

"Yeah, she's my baby," he started to talk in a baby voice to her when I let her down as she started to walk back over to him. Kuwabara was the only one to visit me today, Yusuke was busy with Keiko and Kurama was studying for some test. He was in High school now, one of the high end high schools. I was disappointed when Kurama wasn't going to show up, but I guess I'll see him at the end of this week once his test is over with.

"Hey, have you seen Hiei lately?" I asked Kuwabara.

He gave me a weird look that answered, "No, not recently. Why do you ask have a crush on him or something?"

I playfully glared at him, "No of course not, it's just when I first meet him he was… looking at me funny."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"I dunno, it was strange though."

"We'll he is naturally strange and mean, if I were you just stay clear of him. He'll just end up insulting you if you try talking to him."

Kuwabara started to continue to play with his cat once more. I smiled as I watched him. Kuwabara can be an idiot but he is so innocent and loyal. He is a good friend for Yusuke, and he cares for him. I respect Kuwabara for that and that's why I like to hang out with him. He's almost like a gay friend... nothing wrong with that of course but I wonder how he would act if I asked him that? …hehe.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I said as innocent and serious as I possibly could.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't want you to seem uncomfortable at all if I ask you this so you don't have to answer but – are you gay?"

He looked at me for a second with wide eyes, then his face turned a bright red and he started to act flustered. "What! Where did you hear that from? It was Yusuke wasn't it, man when I see him I'm going to kill him!"

I started to laugh; I couldn't stand being serious anymore. Not how he is acting anyways. "Calm down Kuwabara, I'm just playing with you; I just wanted to see how you would react. You know I'm completely bored out of my mind here when you guys don't visit."

His face was still red as he spoke, "That was dirty of you."

I started to act all innocent again, "Whatever do you ever mean Kuwabara?"

After some more time trying to convince Kuwabara that I was joking the sun was going to set in about a hour and a half so Kuwabara started to head on home. As I waved bye to him I thought it may be best if I take my shower now before the sun finally settled all the way. I rather not take a bath at night when I can't see anything. It was a little cloudy today so I doubted it would clear up any when the moon is suppose to come out to give me light. I hurried inside and grabbed my towel, shampoo, soap, and some clothes. I jogged most of the way down the trail to save some time, and when I mean jog I mean probably ran for about five minutes then gave up after I began to grow tired.

The pond was a sight for soar eyes. This was of course where I bathe but it was also a spot I liked to stay to get away from Genkai and her temple to just think. These last two weeks were killer for me and Genkai's nagging to Yusuke and her constant boringness bothered the heck out of me. I thought she was a bad ass old lady but now when I know her in person she's just plan out boring when she's herself is bored.

I headed over to my tree loving the way how the light breeze made the long willow limps sway in the wing like it was dancing along with the wind. It was all beautiful, even for an anime cartoon. As I began to come closer I began to notice something underneath the tree, and when I came up to the base of the trunk Hiei was there sleeping. Speak of the devil, I was wondering when he was going to "visit" me again and here he is. Is he sleeping? His chest slowly breathed up and down and I bent down in front of him after I dropped my stuff on the other side of the trunk. He still didn't stir, I noticed his eyes slowly moving… and they had complete black circles under them like he hasn't been sleeping. He also looked like he's been in a rough fight, he must have been training like crazy… is he sick? That isn't like Hiei. He was dreaming that's for sure, I wonder what he was dreaming about? I have to say, this is the most peaceful I've seen him. Wait, I take that back, this will probably be the second time. Hehe, I remember in the dark tournament…

Hiei eyes began to twitch and go a little wild. Was he having a nightmare, maybe that's why he isn't sleeping? He's probably having more bad dreams about his sister. Is he worried about her? Maybe I should wake him up? His face became a little twisted, as if he was in pain, okay – yeah I need to wake him up. He'll probably be pissed but this isn't right to let him suffer like this.

I reached out and touched his arm but before I could start shaking it his hand shot up and grabbed my hand bringing it painfully back away from him. "Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" I said as his hand squeezed mine tighter. When I looked back at him he was glaring at me - no not glaring, his eyes showed complete hatred, and something else… something I didn't recognize. "Will you let go please, you're breaking my hand." He didn't at first, he continued to glare at me but as I stared at him back it was like he realized where he was at and he finally let go. I quickly got up and grabbed my hand and then shaking it trying to get the feeling back. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him. When I looked back at him he had his thumb on his right eye and his index finger on the other as he slowly rubbed his eyes. When he looked up at me he glared at me but it was more of being cranky then hating me type of glare.

"Don't try waking me up next time and you won't get hurt," he said it like he did that on purpose.

"Give me a break, you were having a nightmare! Also, you smell really, really badly!" I waved my hand in front of me to emphasize what I was saying.

"Will you just shut up; your voice is annoying me."

What an asshole! "You have the nerve; I was trying to do you a favor."

He began to stand up, slowly, very slowly. I heard him grunt then swear under his breath, he was in no shape to be moving right now. I walked over to him to help him but he ended up giving me a look like I was crazy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You over worked yourself, you shouldn't train that hard if you can't hardly move afterwards."

He made a "tsk" sound and he tried to move away from me. I sighed and moved in front of him. "Look I'll go away but like I said before you are in no shape to be moving."

"You act like you know me."

Wait, this took me a little of guard. "What? W-Why do you say that?"

"You said I was training but how could you possibly know that I was training?"

"Well um, why else would you be all dirty and beat up like?"

"Maybe your idiotic demons attacked me."

"If they beat you up this badly I doubt you would still be alive nor would I still be here."He just growled at me. Did he just seriously growl at me? Remember Ora, he's a demon not a human. I sighed again. How can Yusuke and the rest of them handle his attitude. "Why do you hate me?" he gave me a confused look so I continued to talk. "I didn't do you any wrong and you act like I did do something wrong, something really terrible. Hiei, I'm not here to make enemies with you."

"Why are you here then?"

"I already told you that I don't know why I'm here and personally if I had a choice I would go back to my own world… you know what I'm not going to repeat myself to you." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, I'm not looking for your company." He turned away from me again and began to walk away. He didn't flit away like he normally would; he must have trained a little too hard. This is not Hiei at all. I followed after him, to make one last attempt to finally know why he's acting this way towards me. He hates me for some reason and I was going to find out why. I grabbed his hand to stop him and stopped completely.

I was seeing things, seeing something that I couldn't comprehend. I saw me and I had wings, beautiful wings and I was looking at Hiei, I was staring at him with loving and trusting eyes. I opened my arms for him then suddenly I collapsed, blood was dripping off me… it was quick and it only lasted about a second. I let go of Hiei's hand and fell forward seeing the ground quickly come to my face but I felt his arms catch me. My back began to burn and I gasped out in pain. "What the hell was that?" I asked once the pain started to recede.

"You saw that?" he asked like he was surprised.

"What else could I have seen…? You saw that too?" The pain was finally gone and I got out of his arms, which was actually quite uncomfortable, he seemed too strained and tense. I sat on my knees and looked up at him with confusion. He was still on one knee crouching next to me.

He finally stood up and turned around not facing me once more. I thought he was going to try and leave again but he just stood there his hands balled into fists. "It's that damn dream."

"What dream?"

He didn't answer me at first as he thought deeply about something. "It's just a dream."

"Is that why you've haven't been sleeping? Are you dreaming of me dying?"

He turned towards me to look at me, no glare in sight. "Yes."

"That's strange. When did it start?" I got up and started to dust off my butt.

"You're not frightened?" I knew he wanted to get a reaction out of me, to scare me off when he just suddenly turned around to look at me when he said yes. I can't be scared that easily.

I gave him a confused look, "Why would I be?"

"My dreams consist of you dying! Anyone would be frightened if they knew someone was dreaming about their death."

"And yet you lost sleep from it, it shows that you care!" I playfully teased him; I think he took it seriously.

"It has nothing to do with that," he said all defensively. It made me smile, it reminded me of the time Yusuke and Kurama was talking about his sister in front of Kuwabara, well it really wasn't Kuwabara since he was trapped somewhere while what's his face that can change into anyone he touches took his place, and the fake Kuwabara didn't know who Hiei's sister was. How cute.

"It's a constant annoyance that I have to deal with every time I close my damn eyes."

"Maybe it's fate telling you something."

"And what would that be?" he said a little too sarcastically.

"How am I dying? Maybe fate is trying to tell you to save me or something."

Hiei looked down again after I was done speaking. He was thinking again. Did I say something wrong? "I highly doubt that." he said while still not looking at me.

He's acting so strange. "If it's bothering you we can talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. You die end of story."

This actually hurt me when he said that. "I was just giving you a suggestion."

"I don't need your sympathy."

Sympathy? "Look I'm not trying to give you any sympathy. Don't you know about talking to relieve stress, maybe if you talk to me about it you won't dream about me dying anymore?" To tell you the truth it was kind of freaky knowing that Hiei's been dreaming about my death, but at least now I know what's been bothering him. I'm still a little confused in why he's been glaring at me still. It was just a dream after all.

"How is that suppose to help."

"If you never tried before how do you know it won't help." I put my hand out for him to take it but he shook his head, that's it I don't know what else to say for him to trust me.

"If you think I'm going to take your hand like your little girlfriend that you are highly mistaken." He walked passed me back over to the tree and sat back down in his spot that I found him at, a small smile present on his face, "You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." I smiled and walked over to him. This was going to be interesting. Too bad I already know about his story, but he doesn't need to know that.

* * *

**(I lied, I said if I get more than four review this chapter was going to come out Saturday night to early Sunday morning, well its Sunday nightish. Sorry, I wrote this story last night and I well I didn't like how it was turning out so I completely rewrote it but I kept the Kuwabara part in. I realized that in my other stories I never had a little bonding Kuwabara moment like I do with the other characters so I made a small one for you. Also the part I did took out was when Ora first meet Hiei in the woods for that day. Instead of meeting him by the tree I had her confront him in the forest and they got into a fight and she touched his arm to stop him from walking then suddenly something happened, blah, blah, she started to feel a lot of pain and turn into something then they got attacked by those white haired tattooed demons and yeah… didn't turn out good at all, so I just started to rewrite the whole middle and ending again. Still did turn out how I wanted it, and I don't know why I could write how it was going on in my head. I didn't know how to express Hiei to well, I want their relationship to start moving but I didn't want to move it to fast where Hiei isn't Hiei anymore. I hope he wasn't OOC, I would really hate that. Review and tell me if he was and if he was then I might rewrite that part again. **

**Kagome141414 – Thanks I tried my best to make that part funny. I'm not use to writing funny parts anymore like I use to, it was quite difficult.**

**KuramaEnzanBlues – Yeah a little, it really helps motivate me to write some more! Hehe.**

**Aya Ayame – Why thank you I try!**

**CrimsonSnowEye – Yeah I know about the fallen angel thingy being over used. I have ideas for her that hopefully no one else has used but I can't say what they are because I don't want to give anything away. Hiei is a hard character to keep in character when you are trying to write a funny sort of fanfic, I'm not use to writing funny fanfics. I also write characters that I see Hiei actually liking so this is entirely new to me, hehe. I just hope in this chapter Hiei isn't OOC, it's so much easier to write him in my serious fanfics. Also, for now on I won't set a marker for reviews, you have a good point, but I'm still going to say something at the end just because I noticed I got more reviews when I had a set review standard, I am evil after all, Hehe. I like reviews like this, they give me pointers but don't tell me how to write my stories. I hate reviews when the person tries to tell me how to write my stories, and this review was nice to read.**

**VaerinFox – Yeah, I did enjoy writing the Poo part. :) **

**wolvesrain17 – here's more Hiei I hope you like it and not think he's OOC. **

**This time I have a set number in my head of how many reviews, not going to tell you how many but if you review enough I'll have the next story out by Tuesday night! Review I am fat and feed off of your reviews!)**


	7. Chapter 7 His Company

Breathe No More

Chapter 7 His Company

I didn't get him to admit that Yukina was his sister yet; I did on the other hand have him to admit that he does have a sister. He still won't tell me his full past which is really hard to keep my damn mouth shut in front of him when he says he rather not say and I just want to scream at him saying that I already know so stop being a baby. I want to tell him so much stuff but I can't. It's been a week since the first actual day Hiei and I talked alone and so far I've seen him three days out of that week. I've noticed the sleep circles under his eyes start to recede. There still sort of there but they look a lot better.

I'm confused into why he visits me so often. The first two times he visited me, not including the first time I talked to him under the willow tree, he acted like he just wanted answers from me but as we talked he ended up under a tree sleeping peacefully. I watched him as he slept and he didn't seem to be having anymore bad dreams, which was a good thing. I guess maybe, and this is only a guess, that he sleeps better when he talks to me… that sounds weird, never mind scratch that that is just too weird for my taste.

At the end of the week today he visited me early in the morning. As soon as I stepped outside I saw him leaning against a tree. He looked like he could have been asleep but I knew all too well he wasn't. I walked over to him and said, "Hey, didn't expect to see you this early, good morning."

"It isn't morning, you slept till noon."

He got me, "Um, yeah my bad… were you waiting for me this whole time?" When he didn't answer I smiled. "I hope I wasn't keeping you, if you wanted to talk next time just come in and wake me up. I don't mind." I walked passed him and into the woods. When he didn't follow I turn back towards him and asked, "You coming? I usually go take a shower when I wake up so I don't have to worry about it later on when one of you guys come by, but since you're already here let's take a walk?"

He turned towards me and shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after me. Today he wasn't wearing his cloak, and I just noticed he still covers his hands and arms in bandages. Maybe today we can talk about his one certain arm. When Genkai's temple was out of view I turned back towards him and said, "Hey, why are your arms covered in bandages? Are they hurt or are they used to cover up some bad scars?"

He brought his right arm up to look down at it. "My Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique, these bandages helps keep it at bay."

"Help keep it at bay? You can't control it?"

"In a way I can," he looked at me to watch my reaction, something I noticed he does a lot lately. "Sometime I can and sometimes it can't wait to break free when I'm fighting against a powerful foe, it wants to escape and devour everything in its path." When I didn't answer right away his smile grew wicked and he said, "Does that frighten you?"

I looked away from his arm and into his eyes, "Not at all, why would I?" I could have sworn I saw one of his eyes twitch. "Why do you do that?" I finally asked him.

"Do what?"

"Try to scare me?" Of course he didn't answer. "Why do I even bother with you?" I said under my breath. When I turned around and started to walk again I was surprised to hear him reply.

"You confuse me?"

I turned back around to look at him, "How do I confuse you?"

"Any normal human would be frightened by the power I hold. I just told you that sometimes I can't control it and you don't care." Yep, his eye was definitely twitching now.

"I trust you Hiei," I said with truth.

"How can you trust someone you hardly know?" He sounded pissed.

"Your loyalty to Yusuke and your friends; Yusuke and Kurama told me all about how you guys first meet, how you stuck with them all the way up to the Makai tournament. You still chose Yusuke's side even when you didn't have to anymore. You may act cold and cruel but I can see right through your disguise. You care for Yusuke and the rest of them, even Kuwabara."

He crossed his arms, "There you go again acting like you know me."

I sighed, "Fine Hiei." I opened my arms wide and bore my eyes into his. "Strike me."

His arms fell to his sides and his eyes grew wide with surprise before there turned into sliced glares, "What are you doing?"

"If you truly believe that you are cold and cruel then attack me. Show me you don't have a heart then I'll be frightened of you."

His hands balled up into fists, "You're crazy."

"Is that an excuse to not attack me? Pretty pathetic if you ask me, you're pathetic!"

His eyes thinned even more into a glare if that is possible, and he slowly walked over to me. Maybe I pushed him a little too far. "And what makes you think I won't attack, accidently go overboard and kill you?"

I didn't reply, I waited until he was in front of me. He was so close I could have sworn I felt his body heat. "Because I trust you."

He didn't move, he didn't try to strike at me or try to even touch me. His eyes now bore down into mine, trying to find something, probably trying to find fear but I wasn't scared, I did trust Hiei fully.

"Put you arms down, you look like a fool," he finally said and brushed passed me when I put my arms down. He walked further into the forest and this time I followed him. I didn't say anything like to gloat or say that I was right about him. I felt today we took a big step in our friendship.

We continued to talk. Mostly nonsense stuff, he actually asked me about my world and I told him how boring it was, but how much more there is to look at. He was confused but I told him that the only way he could understand is if he could see it himself.

I asked him about his passed fights, which was his most exciting, and blah, blah, blah. Really I could care less but it was the only way for him to actually talk longer than his usually short replies. He wouldn't talk about anything else to me unless it pertained to something about fighting.

We found ourselves under a random tree in the forest. He sat on one side of the tree and I sat a little way away to the left of him, but we were still able to hear each other. Well at least I could hear him; he probably has better hearing than I do. "Back then that's all I knew was to fight, nothing more nothing less," when he didn't say anything more I knew he was done talking about his past fights.

"How did you find your gem, I saw eariler you have two now."

His hand went to his chest to the gems that slightly bulged from under his shirt. "Why are you so interested in my past?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't have a reason."

"Everything has a reason."

"It's really nothing Hiei." I scouted forward until I was lying down in the grass. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Why don't you talk about your past for a change?" He sneered. I ignored the rudeness.

I hesitated and I knew he caught onto my hesitation. "It's personal," I sheepishly said.

"As well as mine."

I sighed, "It's really boring."

"I'm curious to know about your past," he said copying me from before but a little cockier like. "Tell me," now that sounded demanding.

I sighed again, something I've been doing a lot tonight, "Well I warned you." I closed my eyes as I began to speak. "I never knew my father. My mother always told me he was dead but never told me how. Sometimes I think she may be lying. Maybe he left her when she got pregnant with me and she was too ashamed to tell me the truth, who know, and…" I hesitated again, I slowly opened my eyes as I saw everything of my past flash before my eyes, remembering in almost perfect detail, "My mom was depressed, she used all her money to buy drugs. I don't think I remember a time when she wasn't high. When I was old enough, I think about was about ten when I started to take care of her. Of course I wouldn't stop her when she decided to go to the bar and brought men back home, but for awhile I kept her healthy for a drug addict. Made sure she ate healthy food, tuckered her in for bed and all that jazz." I stopped talking as other images passed by my eyes, my mother's boyfriends… I closed my eyes tight as they could, I don't want to remember.

Hiei didn't say anything at first; he must be processing the information I gave him. He probably thought I was pathetic. "Did your mother get better?" he finally asked.

I shook my head, "She OD'd a week before I found myself here." When he didn't say anything I continued to talk. "I left her after one of her boyfriends beat me bad, real bad where I was hospitalized. After that I stayed with my friend Vanessa, then once I made enough money and found my own boyfriend I got my own crap apartment." The last part of sort of sneered.

"I'm guessing that didn't work out to well?"

"He was like my mother's boyfriends. They are all alike."

"Why did you stay with him then if he was like the rest?"

"Because I couldn't do any better. I dropped out of high school to take care of my mother so I couldn't get a diploma and I didn't have time to get a GED so I can at least get into a college. My destiny was to flip burgers for the rest of my life."

"It looks like destiny had different plans for you. Tell me, why do you want to go back so badly to your world if that is what you are looking forward too?"

"Because I don't belong here."

"That isn't a good excuse, pathetic really."

"There are demons after me for a reason we don't know and are probably going to try and kill me. I'm just a nuisance here."

"You are not a nuisance; I think Yusuke likes the excitement you brought with you. It gives him something to do, and you give Kurama company. He is one to like new friends."

"Do I give you company?" I asked while sitting up and brushing my back off of grass. He just hn'd. "That wasn't a yes or a no."

"Why do you care?"

"We'll I've been curious to know why you've been visiting me lately." I turned my body fully towards him and crossed my arms and legs as I stared at him. He didn't dare look at me, "Does the great Hiei to afraid to admit that he enjoys the company of a human?"

I noticed his eyebrow twitch with annoyance, "No I'm not."

"So you're admitting to liking my company."

"No I'm not."

"Come one Hiei, I know you don't like to admit to Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara that you consider them your friends but I'm just one person. You can tell me, I won't tell and ruin your tough guy image."

He growled, hehe, that's so cute. "I'm not trying to keep an image of myself, I could care less."

"Then admit to me that you enjoy my company."

"Why is this so important to you?" he growled again.

"It'll make me feel special."

"Special?"

"Yes, special to know that you enjoy my company and to be able to tell you anything that is bothering me so I won't be judged."

"Who says I'm not judging you already?"

"You still haven't told me about your past. It's your turn."

He sighed this time, something not very Hiei like. "Very well," he told me everything about his past, about his mother and the two gems as well as his sister.

When he was finished we sat there in silence, until I finally spoke. I couldn't say I was sorry because Hiei hated sympathy. I just needed to understand that's all. I wanted to earn his complete trust. "I see, it was tragic yes, but after you found your mothers tear gem you cared less about dying, now that's pathetic."

His eyes glared at me, "You obviously don't understand."

"No Hiei I do understand. What you went through was tragic, no child should have gone through that but to think you don't have anything else to live for is pathetic. I've gone through a lot too but I never gave up, and if I do find my way back home I will try even harder to make things right. You have friends that love you even when you don't like to admit it to yourself, and you have a sister who doesn't even know if you're still alive but I know deep in my hear that if she knew you were her sister she would love you too."

"I don't need your…"

I cut him off and yelled, "I'm not giving you any damn sympathy. Why do you always think that's what I'm trying to do? All I'm telling you is that I understand your pain and that what you have now is so much better than death!" He just stared at me, and I stared back not breaking eye contact.

Then he smiled, "Can you yell any louder?"

I smiled too "If you give me a reason too."

* * *

**(Okay, I need to go to bed now. I'm not going to reply back to your reviews and I'm deeply sorry, the next chapter I will, promise. Please review, I am the number one reviewing whore and I read other people stories and now other people are saying they are reviewing whores but remember I'm the first reviewing whore ever! No one can take that throne away from me! **

**I love all my reviews and reviewers so review and feed my hunger! Remember, more reviews means faster chapters. I wrote this one last week but never had time to type it up and I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you promise!**

**Also this chapter was meant for Ora's and Hiei's relationship to build and that's all, tell me how you like it!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Death

Breathe No More

Chapter 8 Death

I was no angel.

No, I was death disguised as a human being.

I lay on the ground, blood pouring from my side that was caused by a blade. Yusuke and Kurama were kneeling next to me, asking me if I was alright. Yusuke brought me into his arms, tears trying to fall from his eyes as he yelled at me not to die. He said if I died he would beat the crap out of me in spirit world. I couldn't help but smile, Yusuke would say that.

I looked away from the two and towards Hiei. He was holding his side, blood was pooling into his hand, but he wouldn't stop looking at me. He called me a moron. What I did was idiotic, but if I didn't do it he would be dead right now. If I didn't step in front of that blade it would have pierced his heart. I wouldn't, no couldn't let that happen. He was an important character in this story. I was the one that deserved to die.

But if I died I wouldn't exist anymore, but if I lived there was a greater chance that my world would be destroyed.

I was no angel, I was a portal.

A portal to my world that doesn't have spirit world laws, no good guys to stop demons from eating humans, no nothing just a buffet of weak humans.

"It's better this way," I finally said through coughs of blood.

"No it's not you idiot!" Yusuke yelled, the tears now pouring from his eyes.

I made one last breath of air and before I slipped into darkness I looked up at Hiei his eyes wide, I smiled for him.

**:-•:*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*:•-:**

I waited at the end of the stairs as I watched Yusuke and Kurama walk up them rather slowly. They waved at me once they saw me waiting and I waved back. Today I had a very wicked plan. I could sense Hiei nearby, and I still can't figure out why I can sense him, it's a rather strange feeling but who cares. Anyways, I could sense him nearby and I knew he was watching me. Today I was going to ask Kurama a personal question and I can't wait to see what both of their reactions are.

Once they finally reached the top step I stood up and ran into Kurama's arms. My heart started to pound viciously as he hugged me back and I felt like I was going to melt in his delectable arms. When we let go I could feel the blush present on my cheeks and Kurama just smiled sweetly at me. I think he knows that I like him; I gave him enough hints as it is. Maybe later on tonight I'll make a move once Hiei finally leaves me alone.

"I take it everything is going good?" Yusuke asked as we walked back to the temple.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just wondering if your still home sick, that's all."

I noticed Kurama shake his head at Yusuke while giving him a shut up stare. I just shook my head and said, "It's all right, I'm okay. I believe one day I'll be able to return but for now I'll enjoy myself while I'm here."

Kurama smiled, "That's good to hear, I'm glad you're looking on the brighter side of your situation."

I nodded my head and smiled, a light pink blush forming on my cheeks. Once inside the temple Genkai waved us off saying she wasn't in the mood to socialize. She was getting to old for all nighters, even though it was still in the middle of the day. We all laughed and continued on into the back of her temple. The sky had no clouds in site and it was a beautiful day. I don't see how it could get any better than this.

Yusuke flopped on his back in the grass and placed both of his hands behind his head. Kurama followed after and sat next to him. I of course sat next to Kurama, "It's a beautiful day isn't it," he said to me.

"Yes, it is." I brought both of my knees to my chest and placed my head on top of them. Yes, Hiei moved positions so now he wasn't too far off from us.

I smiled wickedly. "Hey Kurama, can I ask you a somewhat personal question."

Kurama turned his head to look at me and said, "Depends on what personal you are referring to."

"Well, I was wondering for quite some time now and I been too _scared _to ask Hiei about it since, you know how he is, you say one wrong thing and your head is rolling on the ground.

Kurama chuckled, "So it's something pertaining to the two of us, you may ask."

"Are you two you know, "I began to fig it with my fingers, acting like I was embarrassed to ask, "A couple?"

I could have sworn I heard Hiei fall out of the tree he was hiding in. Kurama at first didn't say anything; he just stared at me wide eyed. Then suddenly Yusuke started to burst into laughter while rolling back and forth, side to side.

"Well um," Kurama cheeks grew red, "No we are not, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing," I said while lying down on my back, basking in my humorous galore, "I was just curious that's all."

When Yusuke was finally done laughing so hard he finally said in a shaky breath, "You know when I first met you I too thought the exact same thing."

Kurama began to scratch his head but before he could say anything a bright like cascaded the sky and the earth began to slightly shake. Once the light disappeared and the ground became steady we all stood up and looked off into the distance. Hiei appeared next to me, (me?) and said, "There here."

"Who's here?" I asked already afraid of the answer.

"Those demons that were after you."

"Oh." Damn it.

"Ora, go back to Genkai's temple and stay there, do not come out unless we tell you too," Yusuke ordered me.

But I shook my head, "No, I want to confront them, I want to know why they are after me."

Hiei turned towards me, I finally noticed how close he was to me, "You are no match for them, all you would do is get in our way." That was a low blow, but before I could say anything he spoke again. "If you don't go back now I will drag you back and make sure you don't leave." His voice was menacing, sounding like he meant it, but his eyes didn't. They didn't look cruel. I just shook my head and started to head back to the temple but I felt Hiei grab my arm and pull me back. Off in the distance were three more men with strange tattoos and white hair. I didn't even sense them appear behind us. Nor did Hiei, Yusuke, or Kurama since they were staring at them wide eyed, and Yusuke asking how the hell they got back there without them noticing.

I was getting a bad vibe off of them. Something didn't seem right. "I don't like this," I finally said. "I'm feeling a bad vibe from them."

"Yes," Kurama said, "I can sense it too, I'm afraid these three are a lot stronger than the last." I could hear Hiei's teeth grinding together, I was going to tell him that wasn't good for his teeth but one of the three stepped forward and I totally forgot my train of thought.

"Give us the girl," he said, "And no harm will come to you." Wow, how cliché.

"I'm afraid in won't be that easy morons," Yusuke said with a big grin on his face, I could have sworn I saw Kurama smack his forehead, or at least figuratively speaking. "Why don't you run home to your mommies before you get your asses kicked by me!" Yusuke definitely knows how to push the wrong buttons.

"Sometimes Yusuke, I think _you_ are the moron," I couldn't help saying.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," he said while walking passed me and towards the three men.

I started to get that weird vibe again. "Yusuke, wait I don't think that's a good idea."

He looked back at me, "What could possibly go-" but before he could finish his sentence he was instantly kneed in the face by the one who spoke first. The other two followed swiftly behind heading straight for me. I felt Hiei's hand go around my waist and I was lifted in the air not realizing what had happened he did it so fast. We landed about a yard away and Hiei let me go. He didn't say anything just looked at me then disappeared and reappeared next to the guy who attacked Yusuke. They began to fight. Kurama already had his rose whip out and I heard Yusuke yell spirit gun as a big blast was shot in the air, but the guy he was aiming at easily dodged it.

I sunk to the ground as I watched feeling totally helpless. These guys are so much stronger. Yusuke was even being beat and he's the main character. I watched as he was pelted with one punch after the other. He would occasionally use his spirit gun or make a punch of his own, but they seemed unfazed. They were stronger and they were killing my favorite characters! My friends…

Hiei's sword shattered and I watched him turn it into that black blade he used at the dark tournament. What do you call it… I forgot. I saw Kurama fall to one knee, he had a lot of cuts and he was bleeding badly. He couldn't even open one of his eyes. One of the men walked up to him, Kurama tried to block his next attack but he was to slow before the guys boot was in his face flinging him backwards. No, Kurama's face was to perfect, don't ruin his perfect face! Wow, that was pathetic of me to think, he was on the verge of dying and all I could think about is his face. Uncool.

I finally stood up. Yusuke was thrown back, I could see tattoos now present on his skin, he was getting pissed off and going into his half demon form. Hiei was breathing heavily off to the side of Yusuke, he blocked a couple of punches from his opponent but he was too knocked back onto his back. He quickly got back up in a blur but only to be knocked back again. I heard Kurama yell Hiei's name but he too was punched back.

That's when I began to run, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to them. I had to do something, I couldn't watch them die. One of them brought a blade out and he started to advance on Hiei. Hiei was still knocked back, but he began to unbandage his arm but before he could fully do so a knife was thrown at him and it went straight threw his arm, and I could hear him cry out in agony as he cursed and swore.

I was finally close enough to hear what the man had to say that was now standing in front of Hiei, "You should have surrendered the girl when you had your chance, now you must die, die for something that is already dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Hiei choked out.

It felt like I was moving in slow motion and everything around me was moving faster. I still ran as fast as I could, but I could hear everything they were saying, and it looked like I was not getting any closer.

"You don't know?" The man said, smiling.

"Know what?" I noticed Hiei was stalling and I saw him reach for the knife that was in his arm very slowly.

"She died from a heart attack in her world, she doesn't exist."

My heart froze and it felt like time has stopped for me, I felt frozen as I heard his words. I was dead?

The man continued, "And now she's in our world, she is what linking our world to hers. She can take us back to her world. A world without demons, a world without spirit worlds rule, a world full of weak humans just waiting to be devoured and conquered."

I was not an angel.

I was death.

Everything seemed like a blur after that. Hiei took the knife out of his hand and tried to stab him, but the knife was twisted out of his hand and his sword came swiftly down into flesh. I could hear Hiei take in a sharp breath and I fell to my knees.

"You idiot!" The guy who was fighting Yusuke yelled. "She's no use to us if you kill her!"

I don't know how I found myself in front of Hiei, he looked so far away when the sword was going for his heart, and then suddenly I found myself in front of him with the sword deep in my gut. It went entirely threw me, and almost was touching Hiei. The guy who stabbed me eyes grew wide and he brought his sword back to his side. It felt horrible to feel the sword slide out of me. I wanted to puke.

I feel backwards into Hiei's arm, "Why did you do that?" He asked me as he looked down at me.

I just smiled, "I have no idea."

"You are a moron, that was the most idiotic thing you could ever do!" he yelled at me, but I felt his grip tighten around me as I began to cough up blood.

"I know," was all I could say as I felt my body go into a spasm.

He held me closer to his chest and I watched him look up at the guy who stabbed me, glaring daggers at him. He looked so menacing. The guy took a step back as he watched me and cursed under his breath. The other two walked over to him swords drawn, one of them yelled, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

The one who stabbed me said, "I don't know how it happened, she appeared out of nowhere and before I knew what happened my blade was in her gut. I didn't even know she was around, I thought she was off in the distance still."

"You know what they are going to do to us! When she dies, that it's she won't exist anymore, not even as a ghost. "

"Yeah, I know."

Yusuke and Kurama ran over towards me. Kurama instantly took me out of Hiei's arms and for some odd reason I felt colder. I watched as Hiei slowly walk backwards. Kurama pulled some seeds from his pockets and placed them on my wound. I winced from the slight pain. Kurama's face began to strain.

"This isn't good." He finally said.

"She's going to be okay, right? She fine, right?" Yusuke asked a fake smile on his face.

Kurama didn't say anything as he slowly laid me on the ground and Yusuke smile began to fade.

"It's alright," I finally choked out.

_I lay on the ground, blood pouring from my side that was caused by a blade. Yusuke and Kurama were kneeling next to me, asking me if I was alright. Yusuke brought me into his arms, tears trying to fall from his eyes as he yelled at me not to die. He said if I died he would beat the crap out of me in spirit world. I couldn't help but smile, Yusuke would say that. _

_I looked away from the two and towards Hiei. He was holding his side, blood was pooling into his hand, but he wouldn't stop looking at me. He called me a moron. What I did was idiotic, but if I didn't do it he would be dead right now. If I didn't step in front of that blade it would have pierced his heart. I wouldn't, no couldn't let that happen. He was an important character in this story. I was the one that deserved to die._

_But if I died I wouldn't exist anymore, but if I lived there was a greater chance that my world would be destroyed. _

_I was no angel, I was a portal. _

_A portal to my world that doesn't have spirit world laws, no good guys to stop demons from eating humans, no nothing just a buffet of weak humans._

"_It's better this way," I finally said through coughs of blood._

"_No it's not you idiot!" Yusuke yelled, the tears now pouring from his eyes._

_I made one last breath of air and before I slipped into darkness I looked up at Hiei his eyes wide, I smiled for him._

* * *

**(Yes, I know it took me forever to write this chapter. I really don't have an excuse like my computer broke down or some bullshit, I just haven't been in the mood. Work I guess is getting in the way is my only excuse really. I month ago I got a bartender job and I bring in about 1000 dollars a week since I work night shifts and every likes to drink at night, and I'm a girl, lol. I never knew bartending can be actually easy, I got my serve alcohol certificate because I took a culinary class in college and it war required for me to get the certificate in order to pass the class. It's funny that I didn't even have to go to bartender school to get the job. I didn't think I was going to get it because I didn't have any experience but I guess I had a good personality and they said that people don't get hired because they go to bartender school, they get hired on how they act and hold themselves, and if they can handle the pressure of game nights because that's our busiest nights. **

**Okay enough rambling, remember to review because the motivate me to write and I guess the wasn't enough reviews in the last chapter to motivate me, remember I'm the one and only reviewing whore and I strive off of reviews!**

Meggurra** – Thanks for the review and I hope you will still like where this is going after this chapter.**

Chesirecat13** – hopefully this chapter is still cute and funny as well in some parts. :)**

KuramaEnzanBlues** – Thank you, I was a little worried about that. :)**

**I was looking through my last chapter and realized I made a lot of grammar mistakes and they will be attended to shortly. Thank you all who reviewed so far, it makes me happy to know that you are reading my story and liking it, so far. **


End file.
